Yappari As Expected
by Namibean
Summary: Nami has been extremely bored lately and turns to Sanji. SanjixNami one shot and rated for a reason.


_I'm still working on One of Those Days (OoTD) ch.5, but I thought I would offer this little piece of entertainment during the wait. It's got nothing to do with LuffyxNami, yaoi, Tashigi, being stranded on a deserted island, musicians, or original characters… Not that there's anything wrong with those things. I'm just growing tired of only seeing those types of stories lately._

_Volume 37 still had Eiichiro Oda listed as author of One Piece. Guess that means I don't own it. shrugs

* * *

_

_Yappari_

Sanji was making curry when Nami walked into the galley. The cook was about to go into his usual exasperations of love, but the navigator cut him off. "Don't mind me, Sanji-kun. I just needed some place quiet to do my work," she explained as she set down some books and a few maps on the table.

"Ah… _hai_, Nami-swan!" the blond cook gushed in agreement… Not that she was even asking for his permission in the first place. "Do you want me to make you a snack? Are you thirsty?" he asked, already moving towards the refrigerator.

"No, no, that's fine Sanji-kun," Nami insisted. "Please, I just want some quiet. Go back to making dinner," the navigator instructed. The cook gave her an uncertain expression, but went back to his cutting board where he was slicing carrots. Nami opened her books and began whatever important navigation work she was doing… so Sanji thought.

A minute or two later, Nami stared blankly at the page she originally opened her book to. She had read the same sentence for what had to be the tenth time or so, but her mind was too busy thinking of other things to register the passage.

In all honesty, life had been pretty boring the past week. The two small islands that the log pose had led them to ended up being routine stops. Nothing eventful occurred, just restocking supplies and exploring small towns. Though she would never admit it out loud, Nami actually enjoyed when the crew got in trouble. The adventure added some excitement to their journey. Times like this, though, were extremely difficult to deal with. There were only so many times you could read books and draw maps until your mind just shut down. So, Nami was thinking of other things.

With her head resting in one hand, Nami glanced up from her book to stare at the back of her crewmate. The cook had finished slicing carrots and was now chopping potatoes. With his sleeves rolled up, the navigator could see the muscles in Sanji's forearms as he worked the knife. She decided that although the blond man wasn't as built as Zoro, his body was still muscular. _I wonder how solid it is_, Nami wondered, then instantly blushed. She pushed the thoughts away and hurriedly returned to her book.

Sanji glanced out the corner of his eye towards his crewmate. He could've sworn that he was being watched, but as he turned to look, Nami-san was busy as usual with her work. The cook grinned a little as he turned back to the vegetables. Like Nami-san would ever ignore work to look at **him**. _Ridiculous!_

The young woman stared down at her navigation book while her mind raced. _What the hell am I thinking? Am I really going to do this? It's just been so boring lately. Women have needs, too…_ She took a deep breath and looked up at her crewmate again. There was something about the way the cook stood when preparing food. _Strike that_, Nami thought, it was the way he stood in general. His stance was cool and laid back. She especially liked the way his hips jutted forward and his back arched. One could tell that all of his power rested in his legs. When he fought, those legs released that power in one fluid motion after another. Fluid motion in mind, Nami calmed herself with another deep breath and spoke.

"_Ne_, Sanji-kun," Sanji heard the beautiful voice of his dreams calling his name. The tone was almost sweeter than usual, if that were possible. The young chef turned towards his precious navigator.

"Yes, Nami-swan?" he looked to his female crewmate with hearts in his eyes.

"Tonight, _ne_," Nami put on her best, sugary, feminine voice as she absent-mindedly traced a finger in circles on her book. "Let's have sex?"

Sanji had no reaction. He stood frozen for a minute while Nami stared at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, the cook coughed, cleared his throat and gave a small laugh. "Sorry Nami-san, I'm not sure if I heard you right. Could you repeat that?" he asked with a smile.

Nami sighed, slightly irritated. "I said, 'Let's have sex,'" she repeated, the sugar drained from her voice. Blood flew from the cook's nose as he collapsed on the floor of the galley. "Sanji-kun!" the navigator yelled at him.

Seconds later, Sanji's eyes opened to find an orange-red haired angel above him. _Am I dead?_ The cook blinked a few times to find that although it wasn't the type of angel he was thinking of, it was still an angel leaning over him.

"Oh, Nami-swan!" he spoke dramatically. "I just had the most pleasant, strangest dream." The blond man's visible eye got all starry. "I dreamt that you asked if we could…" he let out a dreamy sigh instead of finishing his sentence. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to talk about such things, especially if they supposedly came from Nami's mouth.

The navigator rolled her eyes. "So do you want to, or not?" she asked rather bluntly.

Sanji blinked again. "You mean… you did ask me?" His crewmate responded with a nod and he almost fainted again. "Oh Nami-swan! Does this mean that you've finally realized you love me?"

She laughed at the lovesick boy, "No, no I don't."

The cook sat up and searched for another answer. "You're interested in having a relationship with me?" he asked with a gleam of hope in his eye.

Nami paused for a moment, as if in thought, then replied, "nope. I'm not."

Her crewmate was puzzled again. "Then… why did you ask? Nami-san?" The uncertainty of the chef was mixed with pain. If this was some kind of joke, it was far from funny.

The navigator cleared her throat. She was going to tell it straight and hoped he would be willing to go with it. "Sanji-kun, it's been really boring on the ship lately, hasn't it?"

The young man paused, thinking about the last week. "Yeah, I guess it has," he agreed.

"Well, there's only so many times I can read books and everything before it just gets too boring," Nami explained. She then blushed a little as she went into further reasons. "In addition to that, I've been having a lot of daydreams lately and…" she trailed off.

Sanji stared at the navigator. Was this **his** Nami-san? Did she have urges like that?

She continued, "I just kind of thought if I could do it, then maybe I would be able to concentrate on my work again." Nami looked to her crewmate for an understanding. Sanji returned nothing but a blank stare. "Hey! Are you listening?" she demanded.

"N-n-nami," Sanji sputtered out. "A-a-aren't you a v-v-virgin?"

The navigator glared at him. "That's none of your damn business!" she yelled at him, knocking the cook over with the force of her voice.

The blond man recovered and sat up again. "Ok, ok. Sorry, sorry," he put his hands up in defense. "But why me, Nami-san? Why not someone else?" he questioned.

"Well, we both know how you feel about me," Nami shrugged. "I thought you would probably be willing to. Also, since you feel the way you do, it might make it good." Sanji listened to every word. His expression was unchanging. The navigator continued, "You're not that bad-looking, either. Besides, what man would pass up willing, legitimate, consensual sex? **Especially** with no strings!"

The cook frowned. He couldn't believe that Nami didn't see how he really felt about her. With her **it** wouldn't be "just sex." It would be something much, much more to him. And if they did it, it would break his heart that she didn't feel the same. He decided and shook his head in response. "Sorry Nami-san, I just can't do it. Not without knowing you felt the same."

"Fine. I'll just go ask Zoro," Nami replied dryly as she got up to leave. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" he yelled. The cook quickly changed his mind. "No, no, no, no, no," he stood up and held Nami by the arm. No way in hell would he let that shitty bastard touch his Nami-swan and get away with it. Besides, if it was Nami's first time, he was sure she would rather it be with someone who loved her than with a sword obsessed, green-haired weirdo. _Seriously, what normal person has **green** hair?_ "I'll do it," he spoke in a deep, hushed voice.

"Ok then," Nami shrugged and walked to her books. Sanji came up behind as if to embrace her. The navigator spun around and hit the cook. "Not yet, moron!"

The young chef was confused. "I'm sorry Nami-san," he apologized while rubbing his head. "I thought you meant now."

"**Tonight!**" Nami practically spit the word through her teeth. "Robin's on watch tonight. You can come through the emergency exit. I'll leave the door unlocked for you," the navigator explained. "Understand?"

Sanji only nodded in agreement. He was slightly embarrassed from being too eager. That wasn't the way for a gentleman to act, was it? His female crewmate collected her things from the table. "You should probably go back to making dinner," she advised. "Luffy will be whining about being hungry soon."

Almost on cue, a giant force blew into the galley. "SANJI!" Luffy raced up to the cook with his hands waving wildly. "Sanji, I'm **huuuuuuuuuuungry**!" the captain yelled in the blond man's face, who in-turn looked to Nami for help.

The navigator just smiled as she picked up her books. "No fighting, Sanji-kun," she cooed. "Save your energy for tonight, you'll need it," the orange-haired woman said with a wink. A moment later, she was out of the room.

Sanji could've passed out again, but the black-haired rubber man whining in front of him prevented it. "What does she mean 'save your energy for tonight'? What's going on tonight?" Luffy questioned in all innocence. The cook blanched as his captain kept questioning, "is it a party? I want to go, too!"

Although Nami-san was the one who mentioned it, Sanji was sure that she didn't want the others to know _exactly_ what was going on. He had to shut Luffy up somehow… "Oi, Luffy," the cook finally spoke.

The captain stopped in mid-rambling about how much he wanted to have a party with beer and ham-melon, listening to his crewmember. "Huh?"

"Is there any way that you'll forget what you heard Nami-san say? About tonight?" the tall man questioned. He picked up a knife with his right hand.

"No way," Luffy replied. "Like I would forget about a party!"

Suddenly there was a flash of the knife as it went to cut into its victim. The captain's eyes went big. In seconds, there was a large piece of roast beef in the captain's mouth. Sanji grinned at him. "How 'bout now?" the cook questioned.

"How 'bout what?" Luffy mumbled through the meat in his mouth. He got up and ran outside, yelling about how he got roast beef. The cook just grinned and went back to chopping the potatoes.

_That's a good captain_, he thought briefly before going into daydreams of what he was going to with Nami that night.

o.o.o.o.

That night…

Robin went to take watch for the night. From the snores coming from the guys' room, Nami thought that most of them were asleep by now. The only thing left to do was wait for Sanji. She laid on top of the sheets of her bed in her pajamas, not really sure what to do. The young woman absently flipped through a magazine of the latest fashions in East Blue, then sighed as she threw it aside. _Patience never was my strong point._

At that moment, there was a small tapping at the door. It then opened, revealing a somewhat tired Sanji. "Sorry, Nami-san," the cook apologized. "I wanted to make sure they were all asleep before I got out of bed."

"Tch," the navigator responded. "Are you sure you didn't fall asleep yourself?" She picked up the fashion magazine off the floor.

"Of course not," the blond man answered, exasperated. "I wouldn't have been able to sleep with an offer like this from a precious, beautiful woman such as yourself."

Nami let out a long sigh. "What if I'm not even interested in it now?" she spoke with a bored expression, thumbing through the pages.

Sanji, perhaps from lack of sleep, gave a laugh. "Is that so?" he asked. The deep, slightly hoarse voice caught his crewmate's attention. She glanced over to see the cook shrug out of his unbuttoned shirt and begin to crawl towards her on the bed. The room suddenly felt a lot hotter. "Give me a couple seconds and you will be," the blond man grinned.

o.o.o.o.

45 – 60 minutes later… _(Hey, who's counting?)_

Nami laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sanji sat-up beside her, smoking a cigarette… with her permission of course. The pair had been almost completely silent since they finished. Maybe a woman's silence could be taken as a good thing? Perhaps Nami-san was too much in awe and wonder to say anything? Whatever it was, the self-consciousness was beginning to seep in and the cook couldn't take the silence anymore.

The blond man cleared his throat. "How was it, Nami-san?" he questioned.

The woman coughed and smiled. "Ah, it was really good," she replied, a little unsure.

Sanji exhaled. "Look Nami, I'm sorry. I couldn't do it without my feelings for you getting involved. If it made you uncomfortable, I'm really sorry."

The navigator didn't say anything in response. Instead she brought her hands to her eyes and began to laugh. The cook gave a nervous expression. "I didn't think it was **that** funny," he added.

Nami smiled and Sanji thought he could maybe see tears falling onto her pillow. "_Yappari_," she spoke softly.

"Hm?" her crewmate inquired. "What was that?"

"_Yappari_," the woman repeated, "I felt something." She gave a heavy sigh. "I'm so embarrassed," the navigator said through tears.

"Don't be," the cook interjected. "I feel the same, you know." Nami's crying subsided a little. Sanji extinguished his cigarette and turned on his side towards her. "I thought it was amazing," he commented as he gently touched her arm with the back of his hand.

"Really?" Nami asked as she wiped away a small tear.

"Yeah, and know what would make it better?" the blond man said with a hint of suggestion.

"What?" the navigator responded, now taking both hands away from her face.

"If we both did it without hiding our feelings," the cook offered, kissing his companion.

Nami pulled away a little. "Ok," she agreed. Sanji went to kiss her again, but she put her fingers to his lips. "**After** a date," she added. Rejected, the cook got out of bed, collected his clothes, and left the room.

_Owari!

* * *

_

Japanese note:

_Yappari_ – as expected

_I've wanted to write another SanjixNami fic lately, but haven't had any good ideas. I don't think this is the best one or the most original. I just hope you guys are entertained by it. I've been extremely busy and have a bad case of writer's block. Bear with me, please. OoTD Ch. 5 will get out there sometime this century. Don't worry. Anyway, comments are always appreciated! Thanks! _


End file.
